Take Me
by TCGeek
Summary: Losing control isn't always a bad thing. DerekxAngie


**So, I'm just going to let you know that this story has absolutely no plot besides that of two people getting it on. I'm seriously not even shitting you right now.**

**Disclaimer: The WHOLE THING is sex, and there's some language in there. This is your only warning.**

**Ahem.**

**We all need smut, and the TC section is seriously lacking in it. So, here comes TCGeek to save the day...!**

**Oh, and also... if you read it and like it, leave me a little comment if you would, for two reasons:  
A) It'll let me know the story wasn't a total waste of time  
B) I can see the hits growing by the day, so I know you're reading it - don't worry, it doesn't make you a perv to read it. I promise.**

**Anyway, without further ado...**

**...smut. :D**

* * *

He had never seen her like this.

So, raw… animalistic at best.

So ready to have him, so impatient towards everything.

So…

…_undeniably_ hot.

If he didn't know better, he'd say it wasn't even his fiancee – the gentle, passionate lover that he had grown to adore making love to, as she cherished every time they performed the act in a way that made her simply… endearing.

But today… an otherwise completely ordinary day, things had changed a lot.

The slightly self-conscious tender woman that had cried and refused to let him go the first time they ever made love seemed to be a whole different person, now driven by carnal lust and a desire to have him so strong that it apparently could not be contained.

"_Derek…" she had started just minutes prior, peeking her head into their office to see him seated at his desk reading over a surgical chart for later that day. With a smile he looked up at her, noting the smirk on her face that she displayed toward him nearly all the time – the smirk that albeit casual, showed through feelings of love and adoration centered at the one she had chosen to share her life with._

The scenario that had started the whole thing replayed itself in Derek's mind over and over, the surprise of it burning its way into his memory…

This definitely wasn't something he wanted to forget anytime soon.

"…_Can I borrow you, just for a few minutes?" she had asked, displaying a sweet smile as he rose from his desk and placed his hand in hers, ready to go wherever she wanted to take him._

_And oh, how she wanted to take him._

Trying to walk towards her Derek's eyes glazed over in shock as Angie placed her hands on each of his pecs, shoving him forcefully back against the same door they had just walked in through with a resounding bang when he had tried to walk toward her. She dropped her arms to her sides as he looked at her questioningly, her eyes locked with his, mouth slightly open and hot breath pouring through her lips. With a smoldering stare and a mischievous smirk she reached forward with both hands and with a forceful grip on his collar, yanked in both directions – his uniform top all but flying open and exposing his bare chest.

Derek just stood dumbfounded as Angie's eyes traced him over, sexily biting her lower lip as she closed the short distance between them slowly, heightening his anticipation and wonder.

"Angie… what on Earth has gotten into yo—mmph!"

His question was unanswered, yes, but as Angie's lips latched firmly onto his and her hands began tracing the curves of his body with an intensity he had never felt from her before, Derek suddenly found himself in the blissful state of apathy, really not giving half a shit what had caused her sudden change in behavior. Whatever had gotten her so revved up didn't matter… as long as it lasted long enough for this to carry on.

"_We're going to be back soon, right?" he asked her as she lead him down the hallway, stopping just outside one of the on-call rooms as she looked back at him with a smile. _

"_Of course... we have surgery in twenty minutes – don't worry, I remembered."_

_Derek smiled. "My mistake – I forgot who I was talking to there for a second..." he joked, smile drooping just a bit as his expression took on more of a confused appearance, seeing her look back and forth before opening the door to the on-call room._

"_After you..." she said, holding the door open for him as he raised an eyebrow and walked in._

"A-Ang…" was all Derek could manage to stammer out as her small but forceful hand traced down his body, unbuttoning and unzipping his work pants just enough for that same hand to slip underneath the elastic of his boxers, taking ahold of his length with a tight squeeze and a gentle but commanding pull towards herself, one that drew a lustful smile to her face as she watched him whimper and exhale loudly – he was completely at her mercy. As she tugged firmly Derek allowed his body to simply follow her lead, as with her hand firmly wrapped around that particular part of him he found that refusing her was an option that didn't come within a mile of his brainwaves.

"_What are we doing in here…?" he asked as he walked into the empty on-call room, turning around when he heard the door shut and lock behind him. Wonder gave way to shock as before he could even see her coming, Angie spun him the rest of the way around and pushed him against the door, her fingernails from both hands dragging through his scalp as she firmly shoved her tongue into his mouth, fluttering her soft tongue against his while he struggled to simply keep up her pace. Shakily his hands rose from his sides as her passionate kisses continued and he grabbed firmly onto her shoulders, pushing her off until she was an arm's length away from him. _

"_Angie, w-whoa... hang on a sec…!" he interrupted, though the blonde paid no attention._

"_Sorry, no time to wait." was her reply as her hands shot up and firmly grabbed both of his wrists, gripping them tightly and shoving them forcefully against the door, backs of them against the wood and about a foot away from his head on both sides. She pressed her body against his and he let out a turned on groan as she slowly shimmied against him, baring his teeth just slightly as he realized that she was completely dominating him – taking charge of him in the best way she ever could've chosen. Though, although he could've just sat back and let himself become the object of her affections, like the kind-hearted guy he was, Derek had to make sure this was what she really wanted._

Still gripping him firmly in her hand, Angie pulled Derek toward her slowly and began to move that same hand in a sensual motion once he complied with her request – a dirty kind of reward that Derek found himself very turned on by.

When her hand began to twist and she sped up the motion, Derek moaned loudly and closed his eyes, whining once softly when she felt her hand release him and reach up, grabbing his chin gently but in the same commanding fashion. She put a finger to her lips and he just stared on at her with a dazed stare as her mouth moved forward and her breath tickled his lips, breathing her next words directly into his mouth when it dropped open with a gasp, her hand back down in his pants again.

"I'm sure this must feel good, but you don't want to blow our cover by being too loud, now… do you, Doctor?" she whispered delicately, seeing him shake his head back and forth quickly as he struggled to keep even his loud breathing under wraps.

While he had to admit she was right Derek felt a small pang of disappointment at her words – of course something this incredibly perfectly hot had a catch to it… being quiet through this was going to be near impossible, especially when he had no idea the surprises she had in store for him.

But… was it a bad thing, or did the excitement of trying not to get caught just make it hotter?

It only took about three seconds to figure out the answer to that question, as Derek was firmly shoved back against the wall and Angie lowered to her knees, testing his ability to keep his mouth shut as she opened hers. Looking up at him with a sultry stare, she enveloped him in one forward sweep of her head, smiling when his head extended nearly all the way back and he stifled a moan, making it barely audible, though his quickened breaths could still be distinctly heard.

With a sensual glide up and down Angie pulled back and looked up at him with a smirk.

"Looks like you were listening well…"

"_Ang, are you su—ohhh, s-shiit…"_

_Firmly held against the door with nowhere to go, Derek immediately dropped his argument as Angie's hips pressed and rolled against his package at the same time her lips and tongue began to trace the sensitive skin on his neck, moving from the base to just underneath his ear as the tip of her tongue began to tease the spot that rendered him absolutely useless as a human being if worked in the right way. _

_And as Derek felt his knees turn to pudding, eyes closing with a soft moan, he realized that Angie Thompson was very good at what she did._

_Very fucking good._

"Y-You are s-so hot…mmngh!"

In the middle of trying to possibly convey how much he was enjoying himself Derek cut off as he muffled what would've been another loud groan, closing his eyes as Angie threw her tongue into the mix - mouth moving, tongue swirling, hand twisting… all of it together creating the absolute bliss that had overtaken the shell-shocked surgeon, though he was in no way complaining about it.

But suddenly, that bliss-induced paralysis came to an end as Angie rose to her feet, moisture she had left behind acting as a nice lubricant as her hand began sliding up and down his shaft again, lips barely parted as they closed in on his and stopped just before them, her eyes boring deep into his. He breathed in shutters as he tried to keep his eyes locked with hers, breaking their stare every few seconds as he allowed his lids to close to revel in the pure ecstasy enveloping him with every stroke. When he willed himself to open his eyes again Angie had gently pressed herself into him, her lips brushing against his but refusing to lock them together. With a lull in the festivities Derek took the opportunity to speak to her, hoping he could figure out just what had gotten into her.

_Tongue still dancing over the sensitive skin on his neck, Derek allowed his eyes to open as a peculiar noise was heard, accompanied when Angie's hand gently smacked his chest. As she pulled her lips off of him he looked down to see her palm flat against his bare skin, something between the two of them. With a shaky hand he reached up and moving her hand away, caught a condom as she removed her hand completely from him._

"A-Angie, what's going…"

"Shh…" she whispered, breath pouring from her lips and onto his, stopping his words at the source. "This is no fun if you keep trying to talk through it, Derek…" she explained, squeezing firmly as his eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

"But… why?" he asked, muffled again when her lips pressed firmly onto his, tongue gliding against his.

"Do I need a reason?" she asked, seeing him shake his head in response. "Good – didn't think so."

A brief pause settled between the two as they stared at each other deeply, unspoken thoughts of downright nasty acts swimming through their minds as they waited to see who was going to make the next move.

"Are you done talking…?" Derek suddenly asked in a husky whisper, his breathing still labored from what Angie was doing to him at the current point in time.

With a confused spark in her eye the blonde nodded gingerly, gasping softly when in an instant, Derek's lips were on hers again, spurring the motions with her hand until he reached down and pulled it off of him. Angie raised an eyebrow but the shrieked when Derek bent down and firmly grabbed underneath each thigh, hoisting her up in the air and pushing himself off the wall, where he spun to the side and slammed her back into the wall just next to where he had been held captive, his mouth lunging forward to leave bruising kisses on her neck.

"_A-Angie..." was all Derek could stammer, turning over the plastic wrapper in his hand as he looked down at it, and then back up at her. "Y-You, want..."_

_He was interrupted yet again as she kissed him heatedly, hands rubbing over his chest and up into his hair as his fist just grasped onto the wrapper, nearly strangling it as she pulled back and smirked at him sexily, lips still barely touching his._

_And just when he was as surprised as he was going to get, Derek was floored by the very clear command that his fiancee gave him, his eyes wide open and big grin on his now blushing face in his surprise._

"_Fuck me."_

"A-Ahh…!!" she moaned as her eyes shut, now suspended in the air with each of her legs in Derek's hands, her body held against the wall by his. After her shriek and subsequent moan he pulled off of her and helped her gently slide down the wall until her feet hit the ground, his finger rising up to his mouth.

"Shh…" he motioned, smiling when he saw fire flash in her eyes. Her hand shot downward to grab for him again but he grabbed her wrist and threw it backward, holding it above her head and against the wall, her expression now that of shock as he held it firmly for a second, and then released it.

"Nuh-uh…" he whispered in a sing-song voice with a sexy smile. "You had your chance… now it's my turn – you just need to sit back and deal with it."

Angie raised an eyebrow and smiled. "And if I don't?" she prodded, surprised when Derek reached forward and quickly untied the scarf around her neck, removing it and holding it in his right hand as both hands grabbed Angie's wrists and held them firmly together in front of him. While she squirmed and tried to stop her giggles, he wound the scarf in a figure-8 fashion around her wrists and tied it off quickly, looking at her with a smoldering stare as he grabbed both of her bound wrists in one hand and in one fluid motion shoved upward, slamming the backs of her wrists against the door, arms now stretched above her head.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you don't have a choice, now…" he simply replied, seeing her smirk once sexily and raise an eyebrow as his body closed in on hers, pressing against her firmly. Lips brushing hers she reached out to try to kiss him but he backed away, hearing a small whimper from her as his left hand held her wrists above her head, right hand tracing down her body.

"_W-What, did you just say...?" Derek asked with an irrepressible smile, the smile dropping into a groan as his fiancee's hands started running very inappropriate places. Questioning if he was even still conscious or not, the surgeon smiled again, realizing that this was really happening – he was going to get laid in the on-call room... which, albeit unromantic, was a constant fantasy for nearly every overworked and undersexed employee on staff... something about it was just, beyond hot._

"_You heard me..." she countered, smiling as he took a step towards her. His hands raised up and cupped both of her cheeks, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. She obliged at first but then grew unhappy, pushing him away with a perturbed look on her face._

"_What the hell was that?" she asked as he shrugged. _

"_A-A kiss, I don't know wh…"_

"_Too romantic. Did you not hear what I said a few minutes ago...?"_

"_Yeah, but..."_

_Derek paused as his back was firmly shoved against the door, confusion growing on his face._

"_Angie, what are you…" he started, walking towards her as he was pushed back against the door again, the love of his life now grinning as he grew slightly irritated – though, one thing that struck him as weird was that their little back and forth game was turning him on more than he realized at the moment._

_He tried walking towards her once more as he was pushed backwards again, unable to fight the amused smile that broke over his previously confused expression._

"_Alright, if that's how you want to play it..." he smirked, pushing himself off of the door and towards her, but growing confused again as he was shoved back once more._

_And as Angie just smiled Derek swallowed hard, realizing that he had no idea what he was in store for – and surprisingly, not finding himself caring much either. _

_No matter how many times he had been before, Derek wasn't in charge anymore – instead, under the complete jurisdiction of his apparently very horny fiancee._

_Life couldn't get much better than this._

"Spread your legs." he commanded in a whisper, seeing her eyes never leave his as she simply did what she was told, kicking her right leg to the side and shifting her weight. With soft, teasing kisses Derek lowered his head and pressed his lips against her neck and upper chest, his free hand tracing down until it slid under her skirt, chuckling from behind his kisses as he pulled back and looked at her, grinning.

"Hmm, it's almost like you knew this was going to happen…" he joked, fingers gently teasing over her inner thighs as she smiled back at him – it had definitely been a day to forego wearing underwear, no matter how awkward she had felt all day.

"Well, I… a-aah, D-Dereeek…!"

Before she could say another word the surgeon's free hand had shifted, thumb pressing against her outer flesh as his middle and ring fingers slid into her firmly, pausing inside when his thumb began tracing pulsating circles over her clit.

Angie bit her lip and shut her eyes, dropping her head to the side as she fought to stay quiet, realizing right then how tall of an order it was.

"N-Ngh…"

Biting back another pleasured groan as his fingers began to glide in and out, Angie's mouth dropped open with a loud exhale until it was squelched by Derek's heated kiss, finally giving her what she wanted. Shoving her tongue into his mouth and kissing him fervidly, Angie whined again when he pulled back, a playful smirk on his lips, his right hand still working her into a puddle of goo.

"W-Why are you teasing me…?!" she whispered, moaning softly as his mouth came down on her neck again, his teeth biting her gently as she gasped.

"You started it…"

"Derek…!"

The surgeon laughed. "I'm just waiting…" he whispered back, nose pressed against hers now. "…For you to say the words..."

Angie smiled. "I thought you were in charge, here…"

Derek smiled back. "I am, and I'll continue to be – I'm just waiting for your command. This was your idea, after all…"

He stopped their conversation with another hot kiss and a powerful thrust of his fingers, eliciting a gasp from her as she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a loud moan.

"T-Take me…" she breathed immediately into his mouth, nose still pressed firmly against his, her hips rolling to try to drink up as much of his touch as she could. "T-Take me, _now_…" she growled, trying to move any way she could to be closer to him, but it proved ineffective as he really did have her under his complete control.

"You sure that's what you want…?" he asked, removing his fingers from her and reaching down gently, grabbing underneath her left knee and lifting it into the air slowly.

Angie nodded feverishly, a slight whimper escaping her lips. "P-Please, Derek…"

Left hand still holding her bound wrists above her head Derek lifted her leg up as high as he could get it to go and let go for a moment, leaving it there while his other hand reached down to get himself into position. He locked his eyes with hers and just by feeling around was able to line himself up correctly, hand moving to grip the underside of her thigh as he pushed forward, sexy smile growing on his lips as he watched her mouth drop open and her eyes close, head extending backwards as he slid all the way in.

Bending at the knees to compensate for their height difference Derek returned his mouth to her neck firmly as he began to slide in and out, keeping his groans and sighs as quiet as possible as he continued thrusting, picking up the pace of his movements as he caught a glimpse of his watch – ten minutes left until surgery.

"A-Ah, D-Derek…" Angie whispered, biting her lip as a higher pitched moan passed through her mouth. "F-Faster…" she breathed, her hands struggling against his grip to try to get free. In response to this Derek just tightened his grip on her wrists and began thrusting faster, pressing her leg firmly against the wall as his lips pressed against hers again, their once hot kisses now simply just an exchange of breath as both were too caught up in the moment to focus on the gesture.

"Mmngh…!" Angie groaned as Derek thrust into her all the way, pausing there as her head extended backwards, leaving her neck wide open for him to fiercely suck on.

"Hang o-on to me…" he mumbled into her ear, still fully inside of her as his hand released her bound wrists, allowing her to bring them down and still tied together, slip them over his head – now holding around the back of his neck.

"For w-what… ohmyGod, Dereeek!"

Angie screeched loudly as her arms gripped onto him as best she could still being tied, his hips pressing even further against her and pushing her up the wall using only the leverage he gained by being inside of her still. Her feet lifted off the ground and she slid against the drywall until he was standing up straight, his hands holding underneath her thighs as he wrapped them around his back, smiling all the way – he was very impressed with himself in that moment.

Angie was impressed as well, as shown by the small smile she returned to him, but before she could say anything else he was at it again, drilling in and out of her faster, deeper, and harder than before.

"O-Oh, GOD…" Angie whispered. "D-Derek, d-don't stop…"

"W-Wasn't plannin' on it…" he replied with a smirk as she groaned from behind her closed mouth, clenching her teeth and closing her eyes as he began to roll his hips, bringing forth a sensation that increased her desire even further.

"Oh, f-fu…"

Her profanity was cut off by Derek's lips on hers again, tongue dancing with hers as he continued in and out, in and out, alternating the intensity and speed of his movements to keep her guessing – something that caused lustful whimpers to pass through her lips and into his own mouth, doing nothing but spurring his motions further.

When he pulled back to stare at her, eyes determined and forehead sporting several beads of sweat, Angie took the time to shakily try to untie the binding still around her wrists, successful after a few attempts as she unwound the scarf and threw it on the floor. Her hands quickly traced up and fingers scratched through his hair, causing him to groan once as his hips rolled again, a poorly muffled moan passing through her lips.

Looking down at the hands that were firmly holding her thighs and catching a glimpse of him sliding in and out of her, Angie clenched her teeth and hissed, incredibly turned on by the sight of her usually mild-mannered, gentle fiance plunging in and out of her as he held her up in the air, their usual gentle lovemaking giving way to simply the hottest sex either of them had ever had.

Truth be told when it started, Angie was nervous beyond belief, but it turned out to be the best idea she ever had – though silently, she wondered how Derek was possibly going to operate after this… especially now that it was more physically straining than usual.

"O-Ohh, sh…" Derek breathed, cutting himself off. "A-Ang, I…"

"J-Just, keep g-going…" she replied between pants, trying as best as she could to stop a loud moan before it passed through her lips, his hips rolling and grinding against hers.

Legs firmly wrapped around his waist and his body all but crushing her against the wall, Angie tried her best to breathe in the suffocating heat between them, cutting her losses as she just placed her forehead against his and stared into his eyes with a ferocity that begged him to push himself to his limit – consequently, taking her there as well.

Angie gripped around his shoulders and the back of his neck as he began to slow just a small bit, fatigue taking him over as he was still completely supporting her weight and doing all the work, a form of payback for getting to control him earlier that the nurse in no way minded – especially when she was _so close_.

So close to the edge, to oblivion, to sweet release…

_SO_ close…

…and just by the way he was acting, she knew he was too.

God was he hot…

Legs wrapping tighter around his waist and her shaking arms trying to hold more of her own weight as best as she could, Derek groaned into her open mouth as the firm grip she held with her legs shifted her hips, increasing the friction between them as he willed himself desperately to move faster, fingers firmly gripping into the flesh of her thighs and using them as leverage to move her around any way he saw fit. His tired body tried to get him to quit, to slow himself down, but he refused, knowing that they were so close… he wasn't going to ruin the hottest moment of his life, even if it damn near killed him.

Opened scrub shirt falling off his shoulders, Angie took the opportunity to lean her head forward and kiss the top of his right shoulder, trailing all the way up his neck until she began sucking on his weak spot again, hot breath tickling his ear as her soft moans and sighs echoed through his eardrum – noises that coupled with the other sensations he was feeling, drove him right to the edge of the cliff, his orgasm looming on the horizon and teetering back and forth, suppressed only by his strong will to put it off for just a bit longer.

"H-Holy… holy s-shit…" he panted, hearing Angie giggle as the tip of her tongue began to tease his spot, leaving Derek with no other choice – he had to finish this, here and now.

Gripping under her knees now Derek shoved outward quickly, pushing her thighs backwards until they hit the wall with a soft bang, causing her to nearly do the splits in mid air… which, suddenly made Angie thankful that Aikido had given her the opportunity to become so flexible.

His arms shook as he took a step back and pulled nearly all the way out, leaving the two of them to do nothing but watch as nothing stood in the way of the sight of him inside of her.

…that is, until he threw himself forward and all put plowed into her, her mouth closing as she screamed into it and then gripped onto him tightly.

Now with her legs completely spread and pressed against the wall, Derek pressed his torso up against her, his pelvic bone hitting her sensitive spot every time he thrust in, which intensified the sensations she was feeling and also drove her to that same edge, body ready to give up and plummet into bliss right along with him.

With the added stimulation Angie gripped onto Derek harder, fingernails digging into his back and pulling across his skin, leaving ten dark red reminders of the late night tryst as Derek grimaced, the pain only driving him harder into her sweet warmth. Slippery bodies gliding against each other, the surgeon could do nothing but close his eyes and revel in the moment, the feel of her writhing to get free underneath him something that subconsciously got him hotter than he had ever been – there was something about being in absolute control that excited him to no end, especially when he heard her begin to pant loudly, pleasure closing in on her tired body in the same way it was about to overtake his.

"D-Derek…" she whimpered, slight whine in her voice evident of how desperate she was to slip over the edge. "I-I'm s-so… c-close… _PLEASE_ d-don't stop…"

Instead of following the action she feared most Derek used her cute cries of desperation to move even faster, their bodies banging against the wall loudly, though neither seemed to give half a shit about keeping quiet anymore.

"Ahh, f-f-ck…!" Angie stammered, holding her breath and straining as her eyes locked with his and then shut, head flipping quickly to her side as she bit her lip and moaned once, then again, and then threw herself forward and onto him, arms and legs clamping around him as he backed up a few steps to gain his footing. Her teeth clamped down firmly on his shoulder as she finally let go, the surgeon gripping onto her firmly as he struggled to remain standing, the two of them now just a foot away from the wall they had so graciously taken advantage of. With her legs squeezing around him as tightly as she could, Angie's whole body shuddered and shook as the rhythmic contractions inside of her fluttered against Derek's member, causing him to nearly drop her. He remained standing as she all but screamed into his shoulder, unable to take waiting any longer as he charged forward and slammed her against the wall again, sliding her down it until both of them dropped unceremoniously onto the floor.

With her back against that same wall Derek shoved her legs open and repositioned himself onto his knees, pulling her nearly flat on the floor as he resumed thrusting in and out of her again, moaning loudly when she reached up and grabbed his hair, pulling on it firmly until his head dropped enough that her lips could reach his neck, still shaking underneath him from her own orgasm.

A few tugs of his brown hair and fierce sucks of his neck was all it took before Derek let go as well, stifling a near-scream as his head buried in her breasts, the two of them sliding away from the wall and collapsing into a heap of sweat-covered breathless bodies, skin cooled significantly by the cold tile they now rested on.

It took minutes, but Derek's head groggily rose up and stared at Angie, who through her loud pants, could do nothing but smile and eventually start to giggle, the two of them soon cracking up together, still sprawled out on the floor, half dressed.

As they settled down his hand instinctively reached out, his fingers intertwining with hers as she smiled warmly, finally welcoming a romantic moment between them. Derek rolled onto his back next to her and pulled her into him, smiling at her flushed cheeks and sweat covered skin before he planted a passionate kiss on her lips, pulling back and sighing.

"This was, the BEST i-idea, you've ever had…" Derek breathed, leaving Angie to giggle tiredly.

"I-I'm pretty impressed with it, myself…" she replied, turning over to look at him. "… hands down b-best sex we ever had."

"You've got that right…" Derek panted, breaths gradually slowing as his eyes closed angrily, the alarm on his watch going off.

"You're kidding." Angie said as he shakily rose to his feet and pulled her up too, hand swiping her scarf on the way up.

As she went to put it on Angie was surprised as Derek walked her back against the wall again, slowly and gently pressing her against it this time, though his eyes showed nothing but a fire that she loved to see – a fire that shone whenever she was near him.

"I can't help but think that it'll be hard to outdo this…" she mused.

"Don't worry, sweetheart…" he said with a gentle smile, leaning forward and capturing her lips firmly as his tongue swirled in her mouth, a slight gasp echoing against his lips from her. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her eyes as he just smiled.

"I bet we can do better…" he whispered as she raised an eyebrow. "And I'll prove it."

"By killing us next time…?" she joked as he smiled seductively.

"If that's what it takes to make you scream my name like that again, then that's what I'll do…" he whispered in a husky tone, seeing her bite her lower lip. "Just remember – the absolute second I heard those words come out of your mouth again... you had better be ready."

Angie's mouth opened slightly as she breathed onto his lips, lifting her chin just slightly.

"…Take me."

He had heard her whisper just fine but his eyebrow still raised, cautious to see whether it was a trick or not.

But in that moment as Angie stared back at him seductively, Derek realized that there was no point in disobeying perfectly good orders and lifted her into his arms, spinning around and throwing her onto one of the vacant beds in the room, his lips on hers before she could even begin to protest.

And just like that, round two had begun.

* * *

**Funny thing about it was that this had to be edited extensively, because it was waaaay dirtier than this the first time around. (If you can believe it)  
**

**Anyway, hope you liked it, and hope everyone will still talk to me after this. :D**


End file.
